Of Maps and Shadows
by Twilightgirl
Summary: A "Orcs & Elves" Fanfiction - When Ellis argues with his talking wand "Ellon" about a lost map, the young elf charges into danger. Despite the fight they had, Ellon comes to his aid, showing that even though friends do fight, they will stick together.


**A/N : For my birthday last year, my parents got me a DS console and a game called "Orcs & Elves". I was sceptical about the game but it turned out to be pretty fun. Think "Dungeons & Dragons" with a talking wand and you'll get some idea what it's all about.**

**Anyhow, I thought I would try searching it on . Unfortunately I couldn't find one story about it, so I wrote just a little random thing for it. You know, just so that it has at least ONE fan fiction. XD**

**BUT if there are stories out there, let me know that I'm not the only one playing this game! :D**

**Orcs and Elves and it's characters belongs to EA**

* * *

_HACK! SLASH! STAB! THUD!_

Another were-rat fell to the ground in a heap of wet, matted and bloody fur as a young elf cleaned and sheathed his sword. Slightly shuddering, he gently kicked the body to make sure it was dead before stepping over it and continuing his way down the corridor. Water dripped slightly from the stone walls as he looked around for some sign of life. (Other than big, scary, monsters that seemed intent on eating him.)

When he had first arrived at the court of the dwarven king, King Brahm, he came across not a hall filled with dwarves drinking up to the eyeballs and celebrating something or another. Instead, the hall was empty and still, save the odd orc and several were-rats. More worryingly, it had looked as though there had been a violent fight, judging by the large sprays of blood upon the walls.

The elf stopped as he came to a cross road in the corridors. Without seeing monsters or signs on which route to take, he was unsure where to turn. Luckily for him, his father had given the young elf; Ellon, a magical wand that could talk.

Whether you wanted it to or not.

It was this wand that he pulled out from his belt and held it out in front of him.

"Okay Ellon, which way should we go?"

There was a pause before there was a reply,

_"How should I know? YOU'RE the one with the map Ellis."_

The elf called Ellis sighed with annoyance and looked hard at the wand.

"I've told you once before, I was fighting an orc and I dropped it. It wasn't MY fault that the stupid thing picked it up and ate the map!"

Ellis heard Ellon hmph at his excuse.

"_Or in other words, YOU lost it." _

"Did not!"

"_Did too"_

"DID NOT!"

"_DID TOO!"_

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT!"

"_SURE You Didn't!"_

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!"

Without another word, Ellis roughly shoved Ellon back into his belt. He glanced to his left before turning right and storming down the corridor. The elf passed several wooden doors, ignoring them as he entered a small room, most likely used as a weapons room. Before Ellis could do anything else, a large shadow from his right, hung over him. Turning quickly, he drew his sword and did a sweeping slash at his new foe. However, the sword blade went though the creature harmlessly and Ellis had now only just taken a good look at it. It resembled a black shadowy mass, hovering a few metres off the ground. Though it didn't have a mouth or any other features that Ellis could see, it made a soft but menacing groans.

There was only one monster that fitted the description: A "Shadow". And the problem with Shadows was that they could only be killed by magical weapons. Apart from Ellon, Ellis had no other magical weapons at his disposal and right now, he was in no mood to ask for the wand's help.

"_Ellis! It's a Shadow; Use me to blast it with a spell!" _

The wand's advice fell on deaf ears as Ellis gritted his teeth and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly rushing forwards, he leapt into the air and brought his sword down upon where he judged his foe's head would be. Once again, it went though the Shadow's body without damaging it. Ellis quickly recovered and attacked it several times before the monster seemed to have enough of Ellis's sword stabbing.

"_ELLIS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KILL THESE THINGS BY BRUTE FORCE!!! YOU HAVE TO USE MAGIC!!! _

The black mass groaned before it blasted the elf with an energy surge. The force of the blow threw him across the room and slammed him into the wall. Just conscious, Ellis slumped to the floor, his whole body screamed in pain. Ellis groaned and tried to pick himself up, only managing to sit up. The Shadow hovered closer to the injured elf, waiting for Ellis to make his next move.

Suddenly, Ellis let out a cry as he tried to move again. Ellon sounded worried this time as he called to his companion.

"_ELLIS!!! ELLIS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! DON'T MOVE, YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!!! JUST HOLD ON!!!" _

The elf groaned again and replied,

"I can take care of myself…I'm fine…."

The wand seemed to explode with temper;

"_I'M NOT STUPID ELLIS!!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! YOU ARE INJURED AND YOU TELL ME YOU'RE FINE?!" _

"Look, I don't need your help…"

The elf's words seemed to make Ellon angrier,

"_OH FOR THE LOVE OF—"_

Somehow, Ellon managed to get himself free of the belt and rolled on to the floor. It stopped a few metres away from the Shadow before crying out;

"_HEY RAIN CLOUD!!! COME AND FACE ME!!!" _

With a new object of interest, the Shadow moved away from Ellis and floated towards Ellon. Seeing this, Ellis panicked. Sure, he had been mad at Ellon earlier for treating him like a child but he didn't want that thing to get him!

However, he needn't of worried. As the Shadow hovered over the wand, Ellon yelled;

"_TAKE THIS!!!"_

One moment, the Shadow had been hovering in the air, the next it had been hit by a bolt of lighting and let out a scream as it dissolved into thin air. There was silence in the room as the scream faded away. Ellis managed to reach down to his tool belt and pulled out a healing potion. Drinking it quickly, he tossed the bottle and painfully made his way over to Ellon. When he was close, Ellis broke the silence.

"Ellon?"

There was no response and the elf started panicking.

"Ellon? Ellon?! Please don't be dead…"

"_I'm not dead, you fool"_

Ellis sighed with relief as he picked up Ellon and cradled it in his hands.

After awhile, Ellon spoke again, this time in a gentler tone.

"_Are you alright? You took a quite a beating."_

Ellis nodded and replied;

"I'm okay; I took a potion so I should be able to get up in a minute."

Ellis paused before speaking again,

"How did you do that? I wasn't holding you to cast anything. And why?"

The wand went quiet for awhile; long enough that Ellis thought it had fallen asleep. (If wands ever slept that is) At last it spoke,

"_When the emotion is strong enough, if you wanted something so badly then you can find some strength from it to overcome your enemies."_

There was another pause.

"_I was worried about you and angry at you too for not killing that thing in the first place. And I would have done anything I could to stop you killing_

_yourself because you were too stupid to listen."_

Ellis hung his head a little as the wand continued.

"_However, I mostly did it because I would never forgive myself if you got killed. I travelled with your father and I see a lot of him in you. Plus, it would be pretty lonely down here if I didn't have anything other than were-rats to talk to."_

Ellis looked up and then remembered that Ellon was in his hands. So he looked down at the wand.

"Ellon…I'm sorry….for not listening to you….and worrying you." He said.

Ellon gave a grunt,

"_Don't worry about it; your father wasn't much of listener either." _

Ellis gave a chuckle and realising that his body wasn't in pain anymore, he stood up and put Ellon back into his belt. He stretched and picked up his sword.

"So which way now?"

"_To be honest, I think we should have taken the left at the crossroad."_


End file.
